


That Coffee Shop

by holy_wow



Series: 30 Cheesy AUs [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru goes to his usual coffee shop and does his usual thing. Stare at that handsome guy at the counter with his nose in a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts for this if you have pairings or AUs you want (or both in one): http://sidnnay.tumblr.com/

Haru had given up on trying to not stare. The young man had caught his attention and had yet to relinquish it. In fact it only seemed to get worse, Haru thought with a glance towards his sketchbook and quietly sighing in embarrassment to see rough sketches mimicking the green eyed young man. He’d seen those eyes once up close when the other was leaving and stumbled past Haru’s table. He had been embarrassed, cheeks flushed lightly and those eyes falling on Haru as he righted himself. Brown hair fluffy, a gentle mess from a day that was already half over, and broad strong shoulders tense as he forced an apologetic smile on his face. He scurried out, Nagisa the barista calling after him in cheer. 

Nagisa was how Haru got the young man’s name, Makoto. Nagisa was not quiet and seemed to somewhat adore the bigger man in some form. He pestered, tho Nagisa had a penchant for pestering most people. Haru had known Nagisa for almost a year now, sharing classes with him at their college. Nagisa was also how he’d come to know this café. Haru was willing to bet Nagisa brought in a fair amount of customers. Haru glanced to the blonde behind the counter, hair pulled back in bright bobby pins and an overly decorated hat. He bounced around behind the counter, filling orders. Makoto sat at the bar reading a book. It looked more like pleasure reading today, considering it didn’t appear a textbook and there was no notebook or high lighter. There was a lacking tenseness to his shoulders as well.

Haru continued to sketch, a waterfall along half the page because he’d been told already he needed to work on scenery, but slowly it drifted off to people again. As it usually did. Haru had a preference for beings, for movement and expression. He had a preference for the muscles and flexing, for smiles and frowns. He was also obviously nursing a preference for green eyes, soft brown sugar hair, and broad shoulders that hinted to something beautifully fantastic. Haru frowned when he realized his pencil had dulled. He wasn’t incredibly fond of pencils, easy as they were to work with, enjoying watercolor and acrylics more so. But he didn’t drag those around. 

He reached down to his bag where his sharpener was and startled when he righted and Nagisa was there looking at the sketchbook. He had brought over a large cookie, something he sometimes did. “Are you gonna put clothes on him? Because if not you’re gonna have to put a freckle there to make it more authentic,” he said with a cheeky smile.

Haru wasn’t sure what to do with that information. Blush, get angry, or generally ignore everything. His usual choice was to attempt the third, probably not without a bit of a blush however given he was still glancing at the picture and could feel his cheeks heating. He took his pencil, ignoring that it’d do better sharpened, and quickly sketched on some clothes.

Nagisa laughed. “Probably better that way too. His back’s a bit more defined.” Nagisa shrugged and Haru wondered if he could teleport out of the coffee shop by sheer willpower. “So are you ever going to talk to Makoto or do I just have to watch this forever and ever? Because really, Makoto is a hot mess and I’m pretty sure you should go get a piece of it.”

“No.”

“He is a puppy. You don’t need to be shy. Because somebody else is gonna adopt and collar him if you don’t.”

Haru almost sputtered. That sentence implied Makoto was single but Haru wasn’t exactly focusing on that. 

“Excuse me, Nagisa? My refill, please? I don’t mean to be pushy but…” Both heads shot to the voice, Makoto looking at them with a gentle smile and really Haru wanted to slink away because it was completely unfair. Especially with thoughts filled of freckles, collars, and defined backs.

Nagisa however just smirked. “Playing hero, Makoto,” he teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I did ask for a refill over ten minutes ago.”

“Well… yes you did,” Nagisa said with an apologetic smile and shrug. “But! But you wouldn’t ever ever interrupt or push if you didn’t want to save poor poor Haru.”

Makoto glanced over at him and Haru averted his gaze, only to peek from the side. “He did look like he wanted to bolt, Nagisa.”

“Sorry sorry,” Nagisa said, completely unapologetic this time. Thankfully it was a rather slow time but Haru still noticed the few other patrons glancing up at them. “But really, you two.”

Both Haru and Makoto tensed, eyes wide.

“It was cute at first. Day one you both were looking and watching. You both were so completely interested in the other and it was cute. Secret glances, subtle questions, not so subtle questions, I am surprised you guys never caught each other watching. But really please. Somebody has got to make a move or I’ll just die.”

Makoto was blushing horribly as he spoke. “You’re being incredibly dramatic, Nagisa.”

“Die I tell you. And it will be both of your faults. So you better together at my funeral at least. And I’ll haunt you. Both of you. Forever. So you better.”

Makoto hid his face under his hand muttering something and Haru was very busy looking in the opposite direction of everybody. There were a few stifled laughs as Nagisa gave a loud sigh. Haru turned his eyes to the cookie. He planned to leave and possibly never ever return as soon as he figured people weren’t looking anymore. Until then he moved as little as possible. It felt like forever. But then there was movement at his table and peeking up he felt like his heart was going to absolutely explode when he saw a gentle smile and those green eyes he had really wanted to see again except not right now.

“May I sit here?” Makoto asked, hand on the opposite chair. Haru forced a stiff nod, quickly shutting his sketchbook. Makoto set his bag down and cup before sitting. “You probably know this but I’m Makoto.”

“Haru.”

Makoto smiled a little brighter then, hands around his refill. “Um- so Nagisa has no tact, but he wasn’t lying.” He was still blushing, tips of his ears even pink. “I have wanted to talk to you before. For a while actually. And honestly had no courage to do so, but it’s easier to humor Nagisa now.”

“I’m doing you both a huge favor,” Nagisa said from behind the counter but he was ignored.

Haru couldn’t believe this was happening. He stared wide eyed at Makoto, the other gently fiddling with his cup. Haru needed to say something. Anything. “I’ve been watching you too.”

That sounded bad but it wasn’t wrong. Makoto laughed. “Good. Really. I’m… glad.” Makoto peeked up at him after that. “I’m sorry for Nagisa though.”

Haru shrugged, peeking a glance at the blonde who was watching them giddy. He’d known Nagisa too long to actually be surprised.

“You have some classes with him?”

Considering the tidbits Haru had received from the blonde Haru was curious what Makoto knew. “Two.” They were generic classes he had to take to get them out of the way. 

“Then this probably wasn’t the weirdest thing you’ve seen him do.” Makoto laughed a little and Haru wanted to hear more, a real one. He half considered being the cause of a laugh like that but stopped that right away. “I’ve known Nagisa for a while. We were in a swim club together, when we were children. Didn’t see him for a long time after it shut down, but met up again here in college.”

“Swim club?”

“Yes.” Makoto smiled again. “It’s how I got into college, to be honest. I have a friend, also from the same swim club, Rin. He’s training for the Olympics currently and has been forever. He often drags me out for his practice and it’s probably the only reason I was good enough to get a scholarship here. Are you into swimming?”

“I only swim free,” Haru said, sitting straighter. “And not competitively.”

Makoto smiled, and it wasn’t just the placating and humoring sort. Haru looked away, down at his sketchpad and scratched at a rip on the cover. “I swim backstroke, myself.” His eyes drifted down to the sketchbook too, curious but he didn’t ask, and for a moment Haru was able to stare at Makoto without being noticed. And this close too. He looked at the shape of his face, the slope of his nose and the strength of his jaw, and the fall of his hair, the soft droop of his eyes and the deep color that caught the sunlight, and skin just a bit tanned. He wasn’t given much time however, as Makoto looked back at him. “Maybe, we could swim together some time?”

Haru smiled a little at that. He’d like that. A lot, probably. He nodded, avoiding Makoto’s gaze again because he was finding it could be very intense. He liked it, maybe. “Yea.”

Makoto smiled, head cocked to the side as he stared a moment and Haru tried not to squirm. “Good. Good, yea. Um- oh I’ve got to go actually. It was really good to finally meet you, Haru.”

Haru looked up, eyes wide. Makoto couldn’t go yet. Haru was fairly sure he’d been incredibly unforthcoming and uninviting. What if Makoto thought he was just humoring him? Which was so far from the truth and Haru’s heart still hadn’t calmed. Makoto stood from the table. “Where are you going?”

Makoto blinked before answering. “Class. It’s one of my literature courses, actually.”

Haru nodded, quickly putting his sketchbook and pencils away.

“Are you leaving too, Haru?”

He nodded again.

“Well, we can walk together for a bit maybe, then.” He looked so happy at that. “Let me go buy a snack to go.” 

Haru watched him go, eyes falling to Makoto’s ass as he passed and thought back to what Nagisa had said. He blushed again, turning back to glare at the tabletop. At least until he heard Nagisa laughing. Then he glared at the blonde, who chocked on his laugh and scurried to the back to try and hide his snickers.

 

Haru later learned that Makoto did have wonderfully defined muscles and looked really good wet. He also learned what it was like to hold that large hand and be pulled from the water, faced with a bright smile. He learned that Makoto was busy, planning to go into pediatrics, and struggled with swimming, scholarships, school, and volunteering. He learned that Makoto still made time to call his family, his two little siblings, and that he had adopted a white cat. He learned that Makoto was scared of the dark, and horror stories, but bugs didn’t bother him and he often released them outside. He learned that Makoto liked playing video games but had no talent for versus or racing games.

Haru also learned that Makoto couldn’t actually cook, but his favorite food was curry and Haru didn’t mind at all cooking for him. And on a special night learned what it was like to kiss Makoto. He learned what those muscles felt like, to lean on the warmth. Haru learned he fit perfectly against Makoto, and that is was so comfortable there. He learned where to touch to make Makoto squirm, to need, and yes he learned exactly where that freckle was. Haru had updated his sketchbook considerably.

And Makoto eventually learned what was in that sketchbook and blushed as he went thru it, flattered and stammering before Haru kissed to him to ease both of their embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of a 30 Cheesy AUs project, based off of a list. While I like AUs, Coffee Shop AUs have never been my favorite so this is my first actual Coffee Shop AU.


End file.
